


Modern Romance

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [75]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for being brave. For starting over with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Aurora/Mulan - city.
> 
> Can take place anytime after Mulan leaves in canon--Aurora has baby Phillip, so sometime after that as well.

Mulan sighs into the cool morning air, body languid with pleasure. She laughs when Aurora slides up from under the blankets, her hair a messy red halo from the heavy duvet. “What a perfect way to wake,” she says, eagerly accepting Aurora’s kiss, tasting herself on Aurora’s lips.

Aurora grins, cheeks perfectly rosy, and rests her head on Mulan’s bare chest, listening to her heart slow. “Every morning is perfect here. Wouldn’t you agree?” Little Phillip sleeps soundly in the next room, the baby monitor chirping every few seconds from his cooing and laughing, and the cityscape outside their floor-to-ceiling apartment windows is still milky and hazy with dawn.

Mulan nods, stroking Aurora’s hair. “It’s odd, but there’s a different kind of safety here. In any one of these hundred rooms around us, there are couples making love and fighting and cooking and sleeping, and we’re none the wiser.” She kisses the top of Aurora’s head. “It’s not like in the forest when there were palace guards always watching you.”

“Or in Storybrooke with everyone knowing everyone’s business,” Aurora agrees, resting her chin on Mulan’s sternum to look up at her. “Thank you for being brave. For starting over with me.”

Mulan smiles down at Aurora, heart swollen with love and affection. “I would not do so with anyone else, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the gorgeous song by Yeah Yeah Yeahs


End file.
